True To Your Heart
by Mrs.ThorfinnRowle
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon do. What happens when the dream team teaches at Hogwarts? Does the Sunnydale Gang show up or is it just a dream. Are new frienships made and broken or is it just old rivalries? If you find any mistakes I missed after its been through my Beta then please tell me.
1. King's Cross

GPOV

Here I was, standing on Platform 9 3/4 when it happened. Draco Malfoy had looked over at me, me, a lowly Weasley. At least, I was sure that's how he thought of me. My thoughts however, were a different thing. Suddenly, he was coming this way. I started freaking out, I mean I could just bump into him but then again I figured that he wouldn't like that too much. 'Oh, my what do I do?' My mind was screaming at me. ' _Just, just calm yourself down Weasley. He may not even notice you standing here. He's probably just passing you to get to the train.'  
_  
I tried to look as innocent as possible, so he would just pass me by. He stopped right in front of me. _'Oh no! What's he want now?'_ My mind was yelling at me.

"Weaslett, do move. You happen to be in my way. I would pass you by, but then again I am a Malfoy, and you should be the one that has to move away from me." He has that snotty pureblood look about him as he spoke, sneering.

' _Oh boy, his sneer is heart melting_.' My own mind was having traitorous thoughts. ' _I hope he's not a legilimens.'_

"Sorry, Mal-Ferret. I'll be sure to move, so his highness can get through next time." I moved out of the way.

He just looked at me like I had grown another head or something. "You'd do best to remember, just who you're talking to Weaslett. I don't take kindly to people who bring that little incident up." He walked past me to the train, not bothering to look back or be nice to anyone.

I turned, and headed to the train as well. Once I got there, I found Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was looking at me, but he didn't seem to catch on to the fact that I knew he was staring at me. Unfortunately, we were all teaching at Hogwarts this year; Malfoy was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Head Of Slytherin House, Luna was Care Of Magical Creatures, and Head of Ravenclaw House, Harry was Transfiguration, Fred and George were just catching the train, to go to their joke shop in Hogsmeade ,Hermione was the new Muggle Studies Professor, and Head of Hufflepuff House, Ron was the new Arithmancy professor, and I Ginerva Molly Weasley was Head of Gryffindor, and the new Potions Mistress. We were all under the supervison of the original professors for our classes, but they were there more to observe and help if we needed it.

"Hey Gin," Hermione hollered. "In here." All of them except Draco were seated in the compartment.

"Hey," I went in and sat down beside Hermione. "How's it going with Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini was Hermione's long time boyfriend since her sixth year. "Oh he's here somewhere, with Draco I'd expect."

When she said Draco I got a faraway look on my face. I was thinking about the meeting back at the station. Draco heard Hermione say his name as both Blaise and him passed our compartment.

"Did Granger just say my name?" He looked over at Blaise, then turned back towards Hermione. 'What do you want Mudblood?" His words spewed like venom out of his mouth. He was sneering again and it was absolutely adorable. He'd be the death of me if I wasn't careful.

' _God his sneer is just so sexy_.' My face still had that faraway look on it.

"Nothing from you Malfoy. Though it looks like Ginny wants you in her bed at some point. I mean look at that face." Hermione said, pointing to my now flaming red face.

"What would she want with me in her bed?" Draco turned looking at me, while I unsuccessfully tried to hide my face.

Blaise jumped in, "She wants your body on top of her, and under her doing all sorts of delicious things to her Draco. Just look at her she's so embarrassed. Blaise had the nerve to laugh at my discomfort. I can't believe they could read my thoughts. It was like I was an open book. I suppose, that's my fault for wearing my heart on my sleeve though.

Hermione gave him the death glare. "We will talk later Mister. I thinks it's best you two get to your own apartment."

"Oh yes Princess, we shall talk later." He gave her a wink as they walked out of the compartment.

"Come on and let's go find Pansy and Theo. Hopefully, they have a compartment for us already." Blaise turned back to see Draco still looking at me.

Draco gave me one last seering look as he followed Blaise down the hallway. Soon after they left, the Trolley lady came by with some sweets. "Oooo yay, I will take 4 of everything please, and anything you want guys?" I turned back to look at my compartment, they were looking at me like I had grown a tail or something else. "Ohh, I forgot to tell you, I have some money saved up from that Potion I patented, remember the one I was telling you about over the summer.?"

DPOV

' _Ginny is so freaking gorgeous_.' My mind was betraying me. I can't believe I would be having those type of thoughts, much less those type of thoughts about the girl Weasley.

Apparently, something on my face ticked Blaise off onto what I was thinking about, or he just knew I was thinking something crazy. He didn't have much of an idea, but he could guess if he wanted too. He was always able to see what I was thinking somehow. " What's wrong with your face?" He looked over at me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I explained looking in the compartments. "Here we are, here's Pansy and Theo."

"Drakey... what took you so long." She may have been our friend and all, but I hated the way her voice grated when she talked.

"Where, were you guys, we've been waiting ages." Theo looked up at the sound of Pansy talking to someone. "Pansy has been driving me nuts looking for you two."

"We had a run in with Potter and Pals. I do believe that the Weaslett has some form of a crush on our Draco here." Blaise was smirking, as he talked to Theo. They both knew that I would rather be with Ginny instead of Pansy.

"But...but... Drakey Poo you can't like her. She's just a blood traitor." Pansy was now near her screeching point. I was trying to tune her out. "DRAKEY... WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING SOMETHING!?"

At this point before I could answer her the train had pulled into the station. "That Pansy, is none of your business. So I suggest you run along now. I need to talk to Blaise and Theo.

"Guys, I have no idea what to do. Pansy doesn't need to know, but Blaise here hit the nail on the head when he said I had a crush on Weaslett." I made sure Pansy was out of earshot before I turned talking to Theo and Blaise.

"Oh we know, we can see it in your face." Theo was laughing. "I will see you two later, it looks like Blaise will be getting some company shortly. I'll just go catch up with Pansy and save you two seats how's that sound?"

"Sounds, good. See you in a bit." Blaise turned and looked at Theo.

Getting off the train, I spotted Ginny with her friends. She caught me staring at her this time, I didn't care though. I was planning something big for her, but I haven't figured out what yet. Until I had the details worked out, I wasn't saying a word about it to anyone, not even Blaise. I knew what my looks did to girls, even the girl Weasley.

She blushed and looked away. Turning back to her friends she kept on talking to them. I was too far away to hear the conversation, but I just knew it was about me. I had to get closer to her to overhear, but I couldn't do that without them noticing, so I just held back.

HmPOV

"Ginny," I looked over at her.

"Hmmm, Hermione." She turned her head slightly.

"Draco is staring at you." I told her.

Her face got a little pink. "He's staring at me again?" Hermione seemed a little shocked when Ginny asked that question.

"Yeah Gin. Wait, what do you mean again?" I asked, rather interested in her answer.

"Oh, back at King's Cross station, before we got on the train, he was staring at me before I found you guys." She explained a little bit flushed.

I about jumped up and down at my thoughts. _'If I can get her and Draco together then we can have double dates. I'll have to speak to Blaise about this.'_

"Oh Ginny, this is absolutely fabulous. Do you like him?" I was fishing, but I had to know, so I knew what to say to Blaise.

"Yeah Gin, do you like him? Wait...which him are we talking about here?" Luna Lovegood another long time friend joined our conversation.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny answered her face going even redder than it was on the train.

"Oh Gin, your face is red. That means you like him." Luna and I laughed.

Draco came up, and our conversation ground to a screeching halt. "What are you talking about? Could it perhaps be someone we all know? Maybe it's potter, I know how long you've had a crush on him. Oh nevermind, I don't want to know." He walked off with that smirk that Ginny thought was so sexy on his face.

"Fine Malfoy, go find that cow Parkinson, since you seem to know everything. Even though I don't like Harry anymore." Ginny hollered after his retreating back.

"Well, that was super strange." I said, looking around.

"No I don't like Malfoy," Luna and I gave Ginny the look that said tell the truth. "Oh, wait who am I kidding I absolutely adore him." Ginny hid her face in her hands.

BPOV

I just heard Weaslett, Lovegood and Granger talking about Draco. I'd come up right as Weasley said she adored him.

' _Oh, how this is going to be extremely interesting.'_ I was talking to myself.

"Oi, Hermione." She didn't hear me. "Hey Princess!"

Hermione turned around. "Yes Blaise?"

"Did I just hear Ginny Weasley say she adored every single aspect of Draco?" I was shocked.

"Yes...yes Blaise you did. I think she'll be good for him." Hermione said, giving me that look. The look I know so well that said try and challenge me.

"I do too. Let's see if we can't play matchmaker." I thought outloud.

"Ohhhhhh Blaise, that's a wonderful idea." Hermione grabbed me and gave me a seering kiss.

I was surprised, that I got that reaction out of her. I pulled away. "Let's go into the great hall for dinner. I don't wanna miss the sorting."

"Alright, Great hall it is. When do we set our plan into action?" Hermione looked over at me.

"Let me find out how Draco feels first and then we can start."

"Ok," She laughed at me.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I asked Hermione giving her the look.

"Oh, nothing just you trying to get an answer out of Draco Malfoy." She was still laughing at me.

"Princess,. I've known Draco for years, it's not gonna take me much to get a straight answer out of him. It will be a interesting answer though." I got kind of snotty with her.

As we walked into the Great Hall the sorting was just starting. "I have faith in you. I know you can get him to open up to you." Hermione said. "I'll see you later, I'm going to find Ginny."

"Yes, yes you will. See you later Granger." I was little bit perturbed with her, didn't I tell her coming up here that I could get anything out of Draco, and here she goes making fun of me. I walked off towards the Slytherin table, glaring back at Hermione.

"Ugggh, I'm thinking it's time to break up with her. I'll do it later tonight I guess." I normally don't plop, but I plopped down right between Draco and Theo in the middle of the Slytherin table.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Draco and Theo said that in perfect unison.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm starving. I will tell you all later what I'm thinking." I was hungry. I grabbed the nearest tray of chicken, and started piling the food on my plate. "I can't stand the Know-It-All Granger anymore. I think I'm breaking up with her either tonight, or this week sometime."

Theo and Draco just looked at me., "Ok whatever, you think you have to do."

GPOV

Hermione came in with Blaise. After they finished talking she came over and sat with me. "So Gin," she started. "You really like him don't you?"

Ginny blushed, "Yes Mione, I do. I just hope he feels the same way."

"Well, Blaise was curious. I think he's asking Malfoy now." Hermione murmured under her breath. "I mean look at them, deep in conversation over there."

I looked, "Yeah they're talking alright but it's most likely not about me."

DPOV

Ginny and Hermione were looking over here at Theo, Blaise and me. I started talking to them.

"So, why were you so late in getting to the Great Hall?" I looked over at Blaise. Theo was deep in conversation with someone across the table from him.

"Ohh, I was walking with Hermione." He lowered his voice so no one but Theo and I could hear what he said. "She told me something that you'd be interested in knowing."

"Really," my head was spinning. "What'd she say?"

"Oh do tell Blaise dear. What did the mudblood tell you?" Theo turned back to us.

"Too much of a private conversation guys. I'll tell you once we reach our room after dinner. We can finish this conversation then. "He looked at me pointedly. "Pansy is not allowed to know at all costs, so we have to ditch her after dinner." Blaise was trying to not let Pansy know anything was going on.

"Ok, after dinner. Wait til I get there. I'll walk Pansy down to the dungeons, and lose her on the way to the common room, and come find you guys." Theo said. He then turned back around and started talking to someone else again.

I looked over at Blaise, I could tell on his face that he still had a crush on Theo and Me. I had a crush on both of them as well, but I also had a crush on the Weasley girl. I guess I can ask them both later how they feel about that.

Blaise was laughing at something someone said. Soon enough, dinner was over. Hopefully, I can find out just what it is that Blaise knows. "Theo, we will meet you at our room. Remember don't let Pansy know a thing until we know for sure what's going on.

"Pansy, how about I walk you down to the dungeons darling?" Theo laid it on thick for Pansy.

Blaise and I slipped away from the table while he delt with Pansy.


	2. Dorm Rooms

GPOV

Dinner was over and I kept wondering why Theo, Blaise and Draco had been staring at me during dinner. I almost said something to them as we were going out of the great hall at the same time, but I kept my mouth shut. I figured it wasn't that much of a big deal because they haven't said a word to me. I had really wanted a room to myself this year, but Hermione had wormed her way into sharing with me and I didn't like it one bit. We technically should have sat at the teachers table, but since we were closer to the students age we sat at our own house tables. We figured that would have been easier on everyone.

"Hermione, what do you think Blaise, Draco and Theo were talking about at dinner? They kept looking over at us. I almost felt like I was a piece of meat or something." I was a little scared of her answer.

"There's really no telling. I mean they are guys, it was probably about something gross. They probably won't ever tell us though so I wouldn't worry about it." She got all haughty with me.

This was the reason I really didn't like her too much. She always thought she knew everything. I was going to try my damnest to try and get out of rooming with her this year. Even if that meant that I had to ask Blaise, Theo or Draco for help, and believe me I would do it. I was going to write them an owl or give them a signal when we got to our rooms that I wanted out of the room with Hermione.

"Oh well yeah I do suppose that makes sense. I guess we won't ever know then because you know they won't tell us if we asked em." We passed Blaise and Draco as soon as I said that.

I heard footsteps running behind us to catch up. Well what do you know, speak of the devil. It was Theo and I have no idea why he was running to catch up to Blaise and Draco but he was. "Blaise... Draco... Guys wait... Hey slow the fuck down jackasses. I can't run that fast." Theo was almost out of breath by the time he caught up to them.

"Nott, hey Nott. THEO!" That got his attention. "I can call you Theo right or would you prefer Nott? Are you ok?" I was kinda worried about him, but since I was acting so weird I might as well talk to Theo.

"I'm fine Princess. Just out of breath." My heart soared at that, and with that look he was giving me my knickers were already starting to get wet.

Well I guess I'm gonna have to take care of that tonight after the know it all swot goes to bed. Maybe I'll slip out and go to the bath on the fifth floor.

Hermione turned around to holler at Blaise. "Blaise hey Blaise!" When she saw that she had his attention she lowered her voice trying to make sure I couldn't hear her. She should have known I've lived with Fred and George my whole life and that I could hear what she was saying. "Do you think we should put the plan into action now?"

What plan? What the hell is she talking about. I guess I'll find out eventually though. She can't keep a secret for too long.

"Hmm yeah we should," He turned around after talking to Hermione. Hollering at me he says, "Hey Ginny. Come up here inbetween Theo and Draco for a minute please."

I was getting super suspicious but I bet you anything this was the plan they were talking about. Are they trying to hook me up with them or just humiliate me? "Sure," I called stepping up in between Draco and Theo.

"What do you want?" Draco was getting nasty with me already and I hadn't even said one word.

"Drake, surely you can leave Princess alone. She hasn't ever done anything to deserve that treatment has she?" Theo had such a sexy smile when he wasn't smirking nastily at someone.

"You do mean besides existing? She really hasn't done anything but that." Draco started laughing to himself. Sometimes I don't know how he put up with himself and I definitely don't know how Blaise and Theo put up with him.

My heart was swooning and I was so so so wet just by being near all three Slytherin sex gods. I couldn't wait to get into bed with them. If I played my cards right it could hopefully be tonight. My god they're so sexy. There are so many bad things I want to do with them. My mind was betraying my thoughts again. I really hope none of those three were natural legimens. I couldn't put up a mind block for shit.

"Nothing Drakey poo. I'm just going to my room." I laughed using Pansy's nickname for Draco. I knew he hated it, but he could have been so much nicer to me than he actually was.

"Well good for you Kitten, good for you." Draco rolled his eyes at me. "Blaise, Theo lets go to our room." He stopped at a portrait of a Dragon and Unicorn.

"Dragon Pox," Theo spoke the password looking around and making sure that I heard it so I could use it later.

"Man, why'd you do that for?" Draco whined. "The mudblood and her pet probably heard our password." I turned away and silently walked down the hall out of earshot.

"No man she didn't. Look at how far down the hallway they are." Blaise stuck up for Theo. Turning he winked at me to let me know he knew that I heard the password, but yet he didn't care.

I looked back at Theo and Blaise since Draco had already climbed through the portrait hole. I tilted my head towards Hermione meaning I didn't want to live with such a know it all swot. They both nodded and let me know that they understood. Blaise mouthed that he would figure something out.

Turning down the hallway I went what was supposed to be my room before Hermione wormed her way into living with me this year. Our portrait was of a woman in a vineyard at a castle in Italy. "Password ladies?" The portrait spoke.

"Gingersnap," I looked around making sure that one of the three guys knew the password to get into my common room even though if I had my way I wouldn't be in there for too much longer. "So what's the deal with those three. Malfoy is acting odd, Theo is calling me Kitten and Blaise is kinda spacey." I was getting a little bit frustrated with the guys and Hermione was acting horrible tonight.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out later. Blaise is supposed to talk to me later tonight." Hermione looked thoughtful, and I wondered why he was supposed to talk to her tonight since it seemed he wasn't as interested in her as he normally was.

DPOV

Blaise, Theo and I were sitting on the couch in our common room. Up the stairs there was three bedrooms done in Slytherin colors, but our couch was Black leather and we were all laid out because it was so big. My mind as I'm sure the others were as well was on Ginny and how hot she looked in Slytherin colors. She was wearing a black lace skirt with a green and silver halter top. I almost invited her in the common room with us, but the three of us had to have a talk before Ginny came around the common room.

Blaise was trying to get my attention but my mind was elsewhere. "Drake...Drake...DRACO!" Blaise finally had my attention. "Where the hell is your mind dude?"

"Yeah man," I looked over at him. "Sorry my mind was elsewhere." I discreetly cast a spell on my lap to try and hid my erection. I was hoping it wasn't too late, but I think the guys saw it anyways.

"It's ok, Drake. We already knew your mind was elsewhere." Theo looked pointedly at my lap.

"How did you two know and can you stop looking at my lap, its creeping me out." I was a little bit creeped out, but not much because I did have a crush on those two as well. We've played around a but before but never been too serious about anything. I had a feeling that was all about to change though.

"The spell you used on your pants to not show your feelings has worn off." Blaise licked his lips and my cock was straining to get out of my pants. I almost stripped right then and there but we had to have a conversation first.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I reached down and tried to rearrange myself but it didn't work. "To hell with it." I leaned over and kissed Theo. When I was done with him I moved on to Blaise. The know it all mudblood wouldn't know what hit her when Blaise broke it off with her. Everytime the three of us slept together and we had girlfriends, we broke up with the girl.

"I'm just smart like that." Theo spoke while I was making out with Blaise. Somehow we had all three wound up on our Black shag carpet in front of our fireplace. With a whispered spell we were all stripped down to nothing. I took blaise in my hand and started to move his cock up and down. Playing with his balls with one hand and mine with the other, theo took me in his mouth and started to suck on me. Moving his tongue around the head he moaned mine and Blaise's names on my cock. It only took a few minutes after that and I shot my load into his mouth for him to swallow. At the same time, Blaise had cum and had made Theo cum with his tongue swirling around the tip of his dick in between kissing him.

"Fuck, I really needed that guys. The only thing that could have possibly made that better would have been a little firery red head that's next door. I think we should write her letter and explain some things. I know you guys are as attracted to her as I am. I think its time we add a fourth to this mix." Theo was smirking. "I'm going to go take a shower and then we can write those letters."

I got out my parchment and ink for all us and started on my letter. I was still super relaxed after that round of play time on the carpet. Blaise was writing his letter next to me and then he had to write one to Hermione breaking it off.

GPOV

I was getting us drinks when three owls were knocking at the window. At the same time another letter came through the floo and landed on the hearth. Hermione picked up the letter from the hearth on her way to open up the window. Flying in, all three owls landed on the back of my chair. "Who would be writing you at this late hour Ginny? All I got was a letter through the floo?" Hermione sounded jealous.

"Well, you said Blaise needed to talk to you right? I bet you the letter for you is from him and as for mine, I bet mine are from my brothers. My parents always have to check up on me through them." I picked all the letters off the owl. Each one was a different colored envelope.

I opened the green envelope first. It was from Theo:

Princess,

I know we've had our differences, but like my other two roomies I am so attracted to you. I believe they will be writing you letters as well, but we had to let you know. I've had my eyes on you for awhile and I thought that maybe all four of us could go for a walk or something later tonight. Also here's a picture of us for you to keep.

Theo

Theo had sent a picture of the three of them in just pajama bottoms. None of them had their shirts on and you could see the vee on draco. They were each leaning against the wall all sexy. Fanning myself I put the picture in my pocket and I opened the other two letters. Dracos and Blaise's each read the same as Theo's pretty much. Except Blaise's said he was going to break up with Hermione for me and that after our walk tonight I was welcome to move into the room with them since they had two extra beds. It seems there were three rooms in their dorm, but they only ever used one bed.

HMPOV

I opened my letter from Blaise. I thought he had news from Draco about our little project. I saw Ginny slip her letters in her pocket after reading them and write one back. I wasn't expecting what was in Blaise's letter.

We are done, Granger. Move on and forget me.

Blaise

His letter was really harsh. I was choking up and trying not to cry when Ginny told me to go upstairs and get a bath. "Hermione, go take you a nice long bubble bath and as soon as I write my brothers back I will bring you up some wine." As soon as she said that I burst into tears. I got up and went upstairs to the bathroom to draw my bath.

GPOV

I fixed Hermione's glass with some sleeping powder and took it up to her. "Mione, I'm leaving your wine on your desk ok sweetie."

After going back downstairs I wrote a really fast letter back to the guys.

Sure, I can meet you at your common room in say 15 minutes. I gave Hermione some wine laced with a sleeping powder. Your letter really did a number on her Blaise. Nice picture by the way Theo. I like all three of you too. I will see you in a few minutes.

Ginny

DPOV

We opened Ginny's letter together. "YES!" I couldn't help it. I yelled out. "Guys she feels the same way as we do. She'll be here in 15 minutes so I guess we have to get dressed. Soon enough her knock came on our door.

"Come in Kitten." Blaise opened our door and let the firery red head in our common room.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm moving in with you three after our walk tonight." Ginny was standing in our common room looking delicious.

"No no we wouldn't have offered if we cared. I'm glad you can live with us. There are so many things I want to do to you." Theo was always the blunt one of us. He has made Ginny blush and for some reason I just knew her knickers were soaked. That thought made me as hard as a rock again. 


	3. Spike and Angel Arrive

_**GPOV**_

Hermione was still in the bathroom of our suite when I left. Before I left I knocked on the door and let her know I was going. "I'm going, and I will be back later. If all goes well I may just stay in his room with him. I hope you'll be ok. You know where to find me if you need me right?"

A softly teary mumbled, "Ok Gin," came through the door. I didn't want to barge in on her, but she needed a hug. I couldn't give her one now so I did the next best thing and laid out her fuzzy pajamas she loved so much.

"I laid your fuzzy pjs on the bed for you. I will see you later." I hollered leaving the room.

Leaving the portrait hole, I walked the two feet down to the guys room. Once I got there I tried to act cool. I couldn't let them know that I was nervous so I straightened out my jeans and tank top. I did hear the password earlier but I knocked on the door anyway just for for the hell of it. I mean, I didn't want to be rude.

 _ **DPOV**_

We heard a knock on the portrait hole. "Guys, she's here! Theo, Blaise come down here." I ran to the base of the staircase to holler up at my two lovers. After they came down, Theo went to open the door and Blaise and I were sitting snuggled up on the couch.

"Come in Babygirl. All four of us having some talking to do before we go for our midnight stroll through the gardens." Theo had that heart melting smile on his face and was holding the door open for Ginny.

Stepping inside GInny answered him, "Pet names already Theo? If that's the case I'm gonna be calling you babyboy a lot." She seemed kinda nervous, but she laughed anyways. _I really want to watch both of them in bed together at some point. That would be so hot._

Theo smirked and pulled Ginny into his arms. I knew what was coming next and I couldn't wait for my turn. I knew from experience that being in Theo's muscular arms up against his chest would make someone swoon. His kisses were even better than being in his arms. I saw him lean down and nip at Ginny's bottom lip before he pulled her into a steamy and passionate kiss. I could just see her getting weak in the knees. If that's all it took for her to be weak at the knees from Theo then she was going to be like putty in my hands when I was able to get a hold of her.

Sitting down on the couch beside me and Blaise Theo pulled her down in the middle of us. "Princess, are you ok? You look kinda spacey right now." All three of us were checking her out. She was still in her black and green but had switched to a tank top and some tight jeans. She had even gone as far as to add some Silver jewelry. She would have made a fantastic Slytherin if the hat had put her in the right house.

Ginny looked over at me and it was like she was looking straight through me right to my very soul. It was a little unnerving. She took her sweet time answering me. "I suppose I'm alright. I just had to get out of my common room though. Hermione was driving me nuts. I had to tell her to go soak in a bubble bath and I made her a drink laced with a sleeping powder. Your letter really did a number on her Blaise. Not that I really care too much, but then again I'm hoping to be able to move out of that room soon. It was supposed to be just my dorm room, but then she had to come along and shove her way into my room as well. We actually had to do some construction spells so she would have her own bathroom and room."

Blaise spoke up after she was done. "You're welcome to stay with us. We have two extra rooms for guests. The three of us use one huge bed, of course you're welcome to climb into our bed if you don't want your own room. We wouldn't mind Kitten." Theo and I both nodded our heads yes to what Blaise was saying.

"Can I think on it and let you know when we get back from our walk?" Ginny was a little shy and timid there, but we could get her to open up to us later. We had all the time in the world because I wasn't planning on letting either on of those three go. I don't think Blaise and Theo had plans to let any of us go either.

"Sure sweetheart. Take all the time you need. We're always going to be here for you when you need us." I spoke up while I was running my fingers through her soft thick hair.

She was almost asleep when the floo flared to life and a letter dropped through. It was in a white envelope that was dripping with blood. There was only one person who had envelopes like that and I was getting excited when I saw it. I had to explain when Ginny saw my face and the envelope sitting there in the ashes. "It's from my Uncle Spike. He always has interesting tales to tell. Let me open it real fast and then we can get back to taking our walk."

I opened the letter carefully since Spike had been known to mail bloody body parts in his letters. He also normally sealed his letters with someone's congealed blood. It was kinda gross, but his name wasn't William The Bloody for anything. His letter read:

 _ **Draco,**_

 _ **Just thought I would send this letter to let you know that Buffy and all of us are coming to speak to your Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the Potions class for the students 4th year and above. Please let the Potions mistress know. We will come by our normal ways or at least I will along with Angel. The rest I believe will be catching the train in a couple of weeks so if you could be there to meet the train it would be lovely. Ohh and when I say all of us I mean; Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Cordelia, Tara, Faith and Angel and myself of course. Dru went and got herself killed. I really feel no remorse for the crazy bat, I think she kinda deserved it actually. I will be there shortly after you finish reading this note. Ohh and by the way keep your partners around, especially the firery red head, she'll be good for all three of you.**_

 _ **Bloody Yours,**_

 _ **Spike**_

 _How could he already know about Blaise, Theo and Ginny. I know he's smart but I never said a word to him._

"Well, well it looks like you guys are going to be meeting the gang from Sunnydale. My uncle said they were going to be coming here to talk to the DADA and Potions classes as long as it 4th years and above." I knew I sounded surprised after I read the letter outloud.

I was a tad bit scared, but then again everyone should be. "Why do you look so scared?" Blaise looked over at me.

"Well, its just that Angel and Spike don't really get along too well. Ever since Angel had his soul put back in it's like he has a moral compass and isn't your normal Vampire. Spike, well he likes to play with his food before he eats it and well it can get kinda nasty." I tried to explain the best I could about Angel and Spike. "It also helps that they always fought over Dru, even though she was nuttier than a fruit cake. She was literally insane. I'm kinda glad you guys will never meet her."

"Well said, Drake. Well said." Angel appeared out of nowhere making Ginny jump. "I didn't mean to make you jump dear. After all I am only Angel and not Angelus at least not yet anyways. The magic of this school is messing with the gypsy's spell."

"Glad you were able to warn your lovers about us in time nephew." Spike drolled coming out of the darkness. After all the dungeons were a perfect spot for vampires to stay. "I was curious to see if what Dru saw before she died was real. I suppose now we know that it is."

Angel was looking at Ginny up and down like he wanted to eat her. "You know if you're hungry there's a know it all swot next door that could use some attention. Just make sure you don't turn her please because she gets on my nerves." Ginny cowered back into Theo and me before she spoke up. "I think maybe you should pay her a visit tomorrow. Right now she's drugged up to her eyeballs.

"We'll be sure to do that Red. Can you introduce us to your lovers Drake? It's quite rude to not know anyone here yet." Spike was leaning against the post by the staircase.

"This is Theo, Blaise and Ginny." I spoke up pointing to each one in turn. "As you all already figured out those two are Angel and Spike. Spike is the one that looks like me and Angel is the one beside him."

Spike looked at me like I had grown a second head or something. "You all go on. Angel and I can entertain ourselves. We'll just stay here in your rooms if that's ok?"

"Just make sure if there's blood shed it's confined to the bathroom. I would hate to have to replace the carpet in here. We kinda like it the way it is." I laughed with Theo and Blaise. The other three were looking at us like we were nuts. "I promise Sweetheart we will explain later. You have a picture of us after certain activities on this carpet though. Maybe later we can break it in again with you." I leaned over far enough to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"I do believe we best be going on our walk now gentleman. Make yourselves at home, just please don't eat a hogwarts house elf. If you want to hunt go out into the forbidden forest and find an animal or something, or for that matter floo to muggle london and find a snack." Blaise pulled me up off the couch and then went to help Ginny and Theo. "We will be seeing you later I suppose. You're rooms are down the corridor to the left of us. It should be a painting of you two. It's not password protected so ask the Bloody Baron to help you pick one. He should be glad to see you. It was all he could talk about when we first got here this afternoon."

Leaving those two behind in our common room was a tad bit ify, but if they broke anything I'm sure between Theo, Blaise and myself we had enough money to replace it. We also had enough money to spoil Ginny rotten and that's what we intended to do.


	4. Midnight Stroll

_**A/N: I am pretty much giving up on different points of view. From now on I'm going to have the story written in Ginny's point of view, but I may occasionally put in thoughts or a point of view from someone else. This chapter is the end of the pre-written stuff. Although I did change this chapter drastically from what I originally had written. This chapter has yet to be beta'd so if you would like to please leave me a comment. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Comments are appreciated, thank you in advance. All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

We were walking down the hallways when Draco got this really worried look on his face. "I really hope they don't get into a fight in our common room, or at least if they do the blood shed stays minimum." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, making sure that the trick stair didn't catch me. Blaise and Theo followed behind us.

"What do you mean bloodshed? You don't think Spike and Angel are going to try and kill each other do you? I mean, I thought Angel was Spike's sire, can one even kill their sire?" Theo had this cute look on his face when he was confused.

"It's a little confusing but technically yes Angel was Spike's sire even though it was Drusilla who turned him. Thank god you guys don't have to meet that crazy bitch. She takes the cake on things, and Hogwarts would definitely be out of house elfs if she was around." Draco stopped and looked back at Theo.

"Oh, ok lets go on and get out of here before Peeves shows up." I finally spoke up in front of the guys. "I personally don't want to get in trouble with Filch, but I wouldn't mind getting into trouble with one or all three of you guys later."

We had made it down to the third floor before Peeves showed up. He swooped down on us cackling like a crazy person. "Awww it's the Dragon and the Butterfly and the other two they fuck." Peeves was making kissy faces at all four of us. "What are you doing coming down my hallway at this hour?" He was hell bent on getting an answer out of us.

We tried to back up and turn around to go back down the other way, but again Peeves swooped down in front of us. It looked like he was about to holler for Filch until Blaise had the bright idea to pretend to go and get the Bloody Baron. "Peeves, if you don't leave us alone and go back to wrecking havoc elsewhere we'll go get the bloody baron to take care of you." Blaise had the don't mess with me look on his face.

"Yes, yes I will be going then. Wouldn't want his bloodiness to get rid of me." Peeves flew off down the corridor until we could no longer see him.

"You know, Gin I think Peeves had the right idea." Theo had this glint in his eye like he was doing something or thinking something that he shouldn't be. He was giving me this sorching look that made my heart speed up.

I looked at Theo wondering what he was talking about. The next thing I know Blaise and Draco had pulled me into an alcove, off the side of the hall and Theo came in behind me. Blaise and Draco put their hands on my waist and turned me around to face Theo. Before I had turned fully, Theo leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this Babygirl." He then pulled me towards him and captured my lips in one of the hottest kisses I had ever experienced. By the time Theo was done, I was light headed.

I staggered backwards straight into a thick muscular chest. It was then that I had realized I had backed straight into Blaise and Draco. Draco was playing with hair and Blaise was leaning in towards me. "That was hot princess, but you're about to get even hotter." Blaise leaned down and took my lips before I could even mutter a word. While Blaise was kissing me, Draco brushed my hair off to the side and he started kissing his way around my neck.

I was getting so hot and bothered that I couldn't think straight. I wanted them, all three of them right then and there, but the alcove wasn't big enough for what I'm sure they had planned. We would just have to wait to get back to the common room or out to the gardens, whichever one came first.

I was weak in the knees and so wet from just two kisses that I thought I would explode when Draco finally got a hold of me. Blaise wound up having to support me before Draco could get his strong arms wrapped around my waist to hold me up. "Just the way I like it. You're all weak for me already and I haven't even touched you yet babygirl." Once I was good and ensconed in Draco's arms, he bent down and gently took my lips with his. They were surprisingly super soft, for someone whose supposed to have a ice heart, but I knew better than that. Draco put on the ice prince act for everyone but the three of us who were with him.

Coming out of the alcove, we had to shrink back into the shadows really fast because someone was coming down the hallway. Theo had his arms wrapped around me this time. Draco and Blaise murmured a few spells to make sure that we would stay silent and concealed. Whoever was coming couldn't see or hear us, but we could them.

Draco looked out and around the corner. It's Snape and Spike. I wonder where Angel got off too. Those two are almost never alone." He came back into the shadows with us. "They're talking about the schedule for the classes. They seem to think that everyone will come to Potions first and just follow around to the classes or maybe potions one day and then DADA the next. They are also switching speakers. I imagine Buffy and Willow will be the ones that do all the talking though."

Spike looked up when Draco had spoken. I thought for sure that we had been caught. Snape looked over and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone talking back there, but I don't see a soul. I guess my imagination is acting up again." Spike looked back at our little corner and shook his head.

We waited a few minutes until those two turned the corner down the hallway. We then waited a few more until their voices faded out and we couldn't hear anything anymore. Blaise checked that the coast was clear and then we crept out from the alcove we were hidden in. Draco came out and canceled the spells we had up. "Let's get outta here before someone else decides to come along or Spike and Snape decide to come back this way."

We took off down the hallway the opposite way that Spike had gone. We had still planned on going to the gardens tonight, but now it was gonna be even more difficult to get out the front door. We had to work our way back up to the fifth floor to find a different staircase that we could use. At this rate we almost called Theo's personal elf to help us get out of the castle but we finally made it to the entrance doors.

Pushing the doors open, we checked around for teachers. Finally we walked out the doors and on to the lawn. Sprinting across the grass before we were caught, we made it to the entrance to the gardens. The door was hidden behind a bunch of Ivy, so we were hidden fairly well from the rest of Hogwarts. I doubt we would make it back to the common room before day break.

Theo opened the hidden door for us and we all fell through the door. Once we were in the gardens the door closed behind us. Hearing the slight slam of the door, I jumped. Draco was the one behind me and put his hands on my waist to steady me. "Easy there sweetheart. It was just the door. There's nothing to be scared off. You have the three strongest men in this castle other than Spike or Angel to protect you. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his chest.

"Gentleman, let's take the lady on a walk around the gardens. What do you say Princess, will you let us take you around and show you a good time?" Draco had spoken so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

I smiled to myself. "Sounds perfect to me. Now which one of you strong men wants to be on top of me later tonight?" Draco, Blaise and Theo just stared at me after that comment. They never answered me, but after I walked over I heard a slight scuffling noise behind me. Turning around I saw the guys. They were fighting over me. "You know there's always the chance of going three rounds tonight if we can get back to the common room. Let's look around here and then go back to the room."

Looking around the garden took no time at all. Stopping by the rose bushes each of the guys picked me a different colored rose. Draco gave me a red one, Blaise gave me a blue one, and Theo gave me a black one. "I love it guys, let's go on and get back to the room though. I need to get these beauties into some water."

We had made it back to the garden door before 1 in the morning. It seemed like somehow time had stopped. I couldn't figure out what it was and the guys didn't know either. I was ready to go back to the room and let them have their ways with me. It seemed like forever until we finally got back to the common room. Thank god Spike and Angel had left, because they didn't need to see what was coming next.


	5. Back at The Dorm Room

_**A/N: Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.**_

On the way back to the room the guys were fighting over who would get to go first with me. I was paying as little attention to them as I could. I wanted to see what they would come up with. "Guys just whoever can catch me first will get the first go round and the rest can watch. How's that sound?" All three looked at me like they wanted to eat me.

As soon as I took off running Theo, Draco, and Blaise took off after me. Thank god no one was up and time was still stopped. I really don't know what we got into in the garden, but whatever it was made time stand still, and it was still standing still while we made our way back to our room. I didn't get too far down the hallway before Theo caught me. He pinned me against the wall and stole a kiss from me.

Theo was whispering sweet things in my ear. "I can't wait to have my way with you babygirl. You know I've been watching you for years now right. I finally get a chance to have you and I don't want to waste it. I know a short cut back to the room. Follow me and we can take a bath together." Theo gave me one last scorching kiss before he took off down the hallway. He was pulling me with him.

Running up the stairs, we rounded the corner to our room. Blaise and Draco were still way behind us. Muttering the password we shot through the door. Taking off our clothes we threw them all over the common room floor. Draco and Blaise would have no idea where we were at when they walked in. We walked into the bathroom. While Theo was messing with the taps, I dropped down into the tub and started to do a sexy little dance. I was running my hands all over my body and through my hair. Just dancing like that was making me hot and bothered. I couldn't wait for Theo to get his hands all over me.

Finishing up with the taps, Theo sat back on his heels, he was watching me. Once he was sure he had my eyes fixed on his, he started stripping. He started with his shirt, he was slowly removing it inch by inch. I wanted to jump him right then and there as soon as I saw his toned body. Leaning on the edge of the tub, I reached up and ran my hands up his stomach. His muscles rippled under my touch and all I wanted was him in the tub with me. Leaning back I let Theo finish removing his pants. His cock was already standing at attention. Slipping down into the tub, he surfaced behind me and wrapped his warm strong arms around me. Leaning back in his embrace I felt his hot lips against my neck. He was placing light kisses all up and down my neck. Spinning me around, he captured my lips with his. Running his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened up to give him access. His kiss was hot and I was already aching for him.

Grabbing his free hand, I ran it down my front to where I wanted his fingers. It didn't take him long to get the hint. He ran his fingers over my clit. Circling around my nub, he pushed two fingers into me. Using the come hither motion he reached up and hit my G spot. I wasn't long before I felt that first orgasmic wave wash over me. Moaning his name my pussy clinched his fingers. Drawing them out he put them to his lips and tasted them. "Mmmmm baby girl you taste sweet, like honey."

Once he was done licking my juices off his fingers, he hoisted me up to sit on the side of the tub. Stepping up in between my legs, he kissed me. His kiss was scorching me. Pausing with his forehead against mine, he mumbled. "I want you so bad."

While he was debating on what to do, we heard the common room door open. Draco and Blaise were back. Putting his fingers against my lips he said quietly. "Don't let them know you're in here. They would want to join and I want you all to myself first. I can share later." I nodded my head.

Theo cast a wandless silencing spell on the bathroom and a locking spell on the door. "Now that I have you alone Princess, where was I. Oh yes, I was just about to do this." Theo pulled me right off the edge of the tub impaling me on his thick cock. I moaned at the contact. Giving me a chance for me to adjust to his length and width, Theo stilled.

I was growing impatient. "Theo, move before I go crazy." I moaned out his name. Theo started moving slowly. I couldn't take it, it felt so good. "Theo baby faster." I moaned out. "Ohhh god, fuck me hard Theo, Harder, harder. OH fuck that feels so good."

Theo was pounding into me. I was getting close to my second release. I was moaning and I needed him to cum in me. I wanted him to spill his seed into me. My pussy clinched around Theo's rock hard cock. Screaming his name I came for the second time. Shortly after I came done from my climax, I felt hot spurts and knew Theo had found his release. Clinging to him I slipped off of him. I was spent, but I knew as soon as I got out of this tub that Draco and Blaise would want their turns with me.

"Stay here for a minute baby." Theo reached over the edge of the tub to get a bath pouf. Sliding back in the water Theo lathered me up with soap. He sensuously washed my body before he let me out of the tub. Getting out with me, he grabbed a big fluffy towel. Wrapping me up in it, he rubbed his hands up and down me to try and dry me off.

I leaned into his touch. "Mmmm that feels good sweetheart. What do you think Draco and Blaise would do if I walked out of the bathroom in just this towel?" I was talking out loud again.

"They'll probably fight over who gets you into bed." Theo was smiling. "I kinda wanna see that since I had you first." Theo lifted the spells on the room. Opening the door, the stream spilled out with Theo. Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch.

"I wonder where they went. I wanted to watch them go at it." Draco had his feet up on the table. Neither one could see me behind Theo.

I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy towel. Stepping into their line of vision I dropped my towel. Draco and Blaise still weren't paying attention to me. I cleared my throat and saw both look up. Draco's comment died on his lips when he saw me. "That's hot baby girl. You're mine next."

Draco reached up and pulled me down onto his lap. Running his hands up my body, he kissed me softly. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "Do you want me on the couch or in the bed?" He had asked me a question and I had to think to even answer. That just proved how much time it took for them to turn my brain to mush.

It didn't take Draco long to divest himself of his clothes. Once his pants were off he swiftly impaled me. I was straddling his lap facing him. Theo had gone up to bed and Blaise was over in the corner playing with himself. "Give me your hand fair lady." I was blushing with the way he was talking to me. I gave him my hand, only for him to push it between us for me to play with myself. Moving within me it felt like he was stretching me. He was just a tad bigger then Theo who was 8 inches. His girth was wider than Draco's but they both felt amazing.

It took me less time then when I was with Theo to come. I came screaming Draco's name. As soon as my pussy clinched his dick, he came as well. Coming down from our high together he wrapped me in his arms. "I think I'm going to go to bed. You and Blaise have fun." I was sated already, but yet there was still a burning desire and ache that needed to be fulfilled.

Getting up off of Draco's lap, I was dripping wet. Blaise didn't even have to do much to get me all worked up. Laying me down on the shag carpet in front of the fire, Blaise kissed down my body. Reaching my apex he reached his tongue out and swiped up. "You taste amazing by the way." He was humming against me.

Kissing my thighs and licking my center he had me moaning and writhing underneath his minisrations. He was going to have me creaming his face if he wasn't careful. He had a very talented tongue that I planned on using more than once. Finishing me up like that he became hard as a rock. I ran my hands up his dick and started pumping my fist up and down. I wanted to taste him. Licking the tip of his cock, I had him almost weeping with need. I slid his hot throbbing member in my mouth to suck him off.

Slipping up his body, I sat down on his dick. I wanted to ride him cowgirl style. Speeding things up I moaned his name. I milked his cock for every last drop and had him screaming my name when my pussy tightened around his dick and made him cum. It seemed like both Draco and Blaise where so excited to have me, that they didn't last very long but that was ok because I was living with them now. Slipping off of Blaise I helped him to his feet. "Let's go to bed. I'm so tired. You three wore me out."

Getting up from the carpet, we headed up to our room. Theo and Draco were already asleep. I didn't have the energy to put on my pajamas so I just got into bed naked. I cuddled up behind Theo and he moaned when I wrapped my arm around his waist. Snuggling into his embrace I fell into a deep sleep. I was in such a deep sleep, that I didn't feel Blaise get in behind me. I woke up the next morning in a warm tangle of limbs and perfectly happy. I couldn't wait for the guys to get up. Last night was so great. I think I may have been falling in love with them and they didn't know it, or if they did they didn't let on.


	6. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"This story will be pulled within the next few days so I can rework it. It will still essentially be the same as have a copy saved to my laptop. Any constructive criticism will be appreciated while this story is still up./p 


End file.
